


entwine and evoke

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [102]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, bc thats what this is, is there a term for like double bottoming, yknow those r fun tags to put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale and crowley both get to lay back and receive
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	entwine and evoke

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the middle of ovulation fueled sickness i literally am horny nd tired all the time good EVENING

he's panting. laid atop his angel, clinging onto him for dear life, he's panting like his lungs might give out. sweat builds at his brow, his curls start to go messy and humid, and he's _desperate._ rutting his hips back for more, fucking himself down against the fast-paced motor. 

aziraphale gasps beneath him, fumbling at his shoulders, and starting to fuss as he loses grip. he whines softly, tossing his head from side to side, eyes hopelessly wide, shining pools of lake blue paroxysms. it's a sharp contrast from how crowley struggles to keep his eyes open, only fighting the urge to clamp shut, squeeze with the gentle agony, in order to watch as aziraphale's expression deepens. so lovely, how he twitches and squirms against his own pleasure. overwhelmed, almost frightened to experience it, laid with guilt of a bygone era. crowley wants to show him just how much he deserves this. there's never any crime in something that feels so _good._

"angel," he says, utterly breathless. "angel -  
look at me, yeah? let me see you, so pretty, my angel."

aziraphale barely manages it - if only by some feat of pure determination. his eyes are watery now, spilling over as he whispers, "c- _close."_

"of course," crowley grasps at his jaw, stroking over his cheek with a tender, loving thumb. "come on, you can cum with me. i'll help you get there."

he works his mouth over aziraphale's chest, suckling and kissing as he goes. his lips latch onto the fat of one breast, sucking hard enough to bruise tender, peachlike flesh. aziraphale sighs for him, caught on a wayward, surprised yelp when crowley closes in on a nipple, grazing and nipping with his teeth.

"darling," he says, molten sweet in a melting, bliss-spoiled voice. "oh, i love you, i love you so, i love you so."

he doesn't stop saying it even as the machine works faster, plunging inside them both, making crowley keen and bury his head in the warm safety of aziraphale's chest. trembling and frail, he looks so vulnerable like this. so devoted to pleasing his lover, even when they're both overripe, ready to burst any moment. aziraphale pets at his hair 'til he feels him shivering softly, going lax and limp where he lays.

his own orgasm follows like a cloudburst, the comforting puddles left behind after rain. with his eyes rolled shut, head tipped back, and nothing to smell in the air but _love, love, love,_ he's truly, wearily content.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre both bottoms im right be thankful the fic wasnt them scissoring


End file.
